More Than I Bargained For
by HeavyMetalNerd
Summary: When England gets teased and questioned about his current power and mental imagination by the rest of the Allied force, he decides to bring The Doctor into his reality with seemed like a great idea at the time, but things take a turn for the worse... Rated M for strong language and adult theme's in some areas.


**Hello awesome person reading this! This shall be my first (kind of) Doctor Who/Hetalia crossover, yay!**

**Here is the first chapter. If you wish for me to write more just drop in a kind word in the reviews and I will be happy to. I apologise if I'm a bit slow with updating... You know how school is, but I shall try my best.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It was an Allies meeting as usual. America sat on his big arse blabbing his big mouth, as the rest of us sat there grinding out teeth attempting to listen to the American's half-witted schemes. Well I was anyway. Sipping my tea slowly, I looked to the other three countries, which weren't really paying much attention at all. I couldn't really blame them either, although, I couldn't help but overhear a quiet conversation China and Russia were having about weapons and power, which made me raise a brow. I then looked to France, who was sitting next to me trying to fix his stupid hair. God he makes me sick…

"Yo, are you guys even listening to me?! I'm the hero and I need to be listened to!" America banged his hand on the wooden table making me flinch slightly, waking me from my daydreaming state.

I looked to him giving a slight glare as I finished my tea setting the cup down shrugging. "I sort of lost interest after you said, Nuclear Monster Of Doom…"

"That was in my first sentence!" He pouted.

I gave him a sarcastic look, rolling my eyes. "Shocker…" I replied.

"Pfft, whatever, dude. I can still make a better weapon than you!" He laughed looking down to his papers, fixing them up.

This conversation seemed to catch everyone's attention as the three looked to America and I. I crossed my arms, my glare narrowing. "Excuse me, I can make as good of a weapon as any of you! Besides, these days weapons aren't my first priority."

I managed a glance over to France who was smirking. "Oui, his is right. His first priority is making tea and masturbating to those horrible, fake, British television shows of his."

My anger bar went up from one to Tennant, as I growled at France, catching America before he made that obnoxious laugh that pierced my ears. That was uncalled for and really rude! "I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you over the bullshit coming out of your frog mouth!" I barked as I lost my temper completely. "Why don't you quit fucking inanimate objects, get a hair cut and quit buying your clothes and baby capes from baby kingdom before you insult me?!"

The room went quiet for a good few minutes soon being broken by America's laughter, which was exactly what I was trying to avoid. France actually looked insulted grumbling as he mumbled something in French to himself. That's what he gets. NEVER. INSULT. MY. TELLE SHOWS…. Or my masturbating habits... SHUT UP don't give me that look…

"Oh he's got big words but can he make a weapon?" I heard Russia say still kind of just joking around with China. Does everyone _want_ to piss me off today? Not just that, we came here to discuss financial planning and support not weapons!

"Well he does talk about his TV shows as if they're real." China turned facing the rest of them. "How real do you think they actually are, aru?"

America looked up from his papers. "As real as flying mint bunny and Nicki Minaj's boobs!" The rest of the room burst out laughing. "Dude, what ever you're taking, I want some of that!"

I jolted up banging my fists on the table. "FLYING MINT BUNNY IS RE-" I calmed myself by sighing and hiding my face in my hands, "And I'm not taking drugs either…"

I froze uncovering my face laughing darkly. I got an idea, and when it works, I'm going to be the one laughing in their stupid faces.

Everyone recovered from their laughter turning their heads to me. Some, looking extremely worried for my mental health. "My telle shows aren't real, eh? Well let's just see how real I can make them be…" I walked out of the room, the dark aura following me out leaving countries quiet.

"Well fuck…" America blinked looking to France. "Hey, Francy-Pants, you attempted to marry him once. Why don't you be a good wife and go fetch him before he kills himself or develops another personality?"

"I'm not going after him! If he kills himself that's his problem! He doesn't have the brain capacity to grow another personality either…"

"That's insulting!" I barked again, coming back into the room. I wasn't exactly eavesdropping if that's what you're thinking. I just overheard the conversation as my ear accidently slipped over the wall… Stupid ear how dare you!

France leaned back on his chair chuckling, "Oh someone's still here... Are you enjoying eavesdropping on my beautiful voice?" What did I just get through saying to myself?!

I grumbled as I walked back to where I was sitting going under the table. "No… I Uh…" I looked around soon getting out my wand flicking it lightly at thin air spawning a coat. I grabbed it getting back up again. "I just forgot my coat…"

I walked back out of the room not saying another word. So I was right, they _do_ think I'm hopeless… Well I'll show them!

* * *

The walk home was quiet and long as I recalled what happened at the meeting. What was I thinking? To make my magic and my television shows look less hopeless by bringing one to life? Well that seemed great at the time and it will make my look a lot more powerful but how do I do it and which one will I choose? It won't be easy and certainly isn't fool proof, or as I like to say, America proof.

I made it home plonking myself in front of the TV. I got to admit, this is a great excuse to channel surf or in mostly this case, BBC surf. I flicked through the channels and guides. "No...No… That won't work… Sherlock… Merlin… Tim Minchin on Wossy… Wait- why am I letting Australian's on my telle? They are not worthy…" I continued to flick through channel by channel not finding much. Harry Potter or Merlin would be good ideas but if my magic isn't enough to convince them, theirs wouldn't either.

I gave up and got sick of channel surfing deciding to look through my old bookshelves downstairs. "Honestly, nothing on telle?" I muttered to myself as I looked through the dusty old bookshelf. "Come on, there has to be a bloody story in here I could- OUCH SON OF A-" I jumped as a giant book landed straight on my foot making it throb like buggery. I picked it up blowing the dust off the cover. "Gallifreyan History" Is hat was read on the front. I flipped through the book starting to form a massive stupid grin on my face.

"A mad man in a blue box that that travels through time and space…. Doctor Who! Why in the bloody hell wasn't this on television?!" I face palmed myself for being so stupid.

As to why I have a book on Gallifreyan History you might be wondering? That's best kept a secret.


End file.
